fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Below the surface
Prologue Miura was a 14-year old who has tons of powers and was raised by a pride of lions. Her life was desolate, never meeting a single person. That is until her powers got a little crazy. '' ''"Venda, can I go to sun-light rocks?" ''Miura pleaded. The lioness next to her huffed. She nudged her adopted daughter gingerly before nodding. ''"Yes." ''The human girl leaped to her feet, sprinting towards the sunlit rocks nearby. Pedi and Tsonga, two playful lion cubs, tried to follow, but their mother prevented them from following Miura. She knew Miura wanted to be alone. It was the way she liked it. The stong, young brunette fiercely sped toward her hideout, growling at plants that reached out to tear at her skin. Her hair was flying wildly, even after she combed it out with her fingers beforehand. The girl skillfully jumped, perfectly landing on top of the bolder. On the other side was a small pool, a place where Miura liked to wash. She had an odd feeling her mother and aunt didn't do the job right, plus their rough tounges tore her skin till she bled. Miura shivered slightly at the memory, hopping off the ledge to dip her feet in the water. The water rippled under her toes touch, making her smile. She loved to look at her reflection. Miura knew she wasn't a lion, but she also knew they were her only real family. After all; family isn't always who's related to you. It's the people who love you. As she examined the water, she heard a small gasp. Miura jumped. She '''did '''know how to speak, listening to the tribes and tourists talk, but this girl was different. She held elegant brown locks in ponytails. She wore odd blue "pants" that went up to her chest, and they had straps attached to her shoulders. Then she had a blood-colored "shirt" underneath the strange pant-shirt. The girl stumbled a bit. Miura looked at herself. She had long brown hair, and some clothes she stole from nearby villages and stop-points. Her feet were muddy, and she didn't have "shoes" on. ''What's even the point? It's not like thorns hurt anyway. '' "M-Miura," Miura stuttered. She hoped the girl understood. The girl smiled shyly. "I'm Annee." Chapter 1. WIP TBC Miura and Annee were getting along well. Annee enjoyed dancing, and often tried to get Miura to follow. Miura was mostly frightened by the creepy looking moves Annee did. Annee seemed to think it was fun, amusement glinting in her eyes, whilst Miura wasn't enjoying it at all. Instead, the girl grasped the British girl's hand, dragging her to a secret place. "Eyes, close." Annee seemed to understand, nodding. She shut her eyes slightly, while Miura led the way. She felt rocks and twigs poke at her calloused skin, ignoring them. The wind whipped the girl's hair every direction, making giggle slightly. The tall grass swayed at them, as if greeting them. Miura smiled, wiping sweat from her brow. The brunette plopped down, dragging Annee down with her. Annee's face was red with exhaustion. "Miura! It's beautiful!" Outstretched before them was a mass of land. The sound of water slowly rushing though the land filled the girls' ears. Trees danced with every gust of wind, and grasses ripped side to side. Zebras and Gazelles grassed peacefully, also enjoying the safety and security of the eating grounds. ''But that peace was soon to be disturbed. The powers were completely uncontrollable.Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Extra Books Category:Stories by Redflower210 Category:Redflower210 Category:Collabs Category:Lovedogskk Category:SonOfWhyachi Category:Lovedogskk1